This application relates to heat pump refrigerant systems that can be operated in either a cooling or heating mode, and wherein a reheat coil, and an economizer circuit are both incorporated into the system schematic and in combination provide augmented performance and enhanced control.
Refrigerant systems are utilized to control the temperature and humidity of air in various indoor environments to be conditioned. In a typical refrigerant system operating in a cooling mode, a refrigerant is compressed in a compressor and delivered to a condenser (or outdoor heat exchanger in this case). In the condenser, heat is exchanged between outside ambient air and the refrigerant. From the condenser, the refrigerant passes to an expansion device, at which the refrigerant is expanded to a lower pressure and temperature, and then to an evaporator (or indoor heat exchanger). In the evaporator, heat is exchanged between the refrigerant and the indoor air, to condition the indoor air. When the refrigerant system is operating, the evaporator cools the air that is being supplied to the indoor environment. In addition, as the temperature of the indoor air is lowered, moisture usually is also taken out of the air. In this manner, the humidity level of the indoor air can also be controlled.
The above description is of a refrigerant system being utilized in a cooling mode of operation. In the heating mode, the refrigerant flow through the system is essentially reversed. The indoor heat exchanger becomes the condenser and releases heat into the environment to be conditioned (heated in this case) and the outdoor heat exchanger serves the purpose of the evaporator and exchanges heat with a relatively cold outdoor air. Heat pumps are known as the systems that can reverse the refrigerant flow through the refrigerant cycle in order to operate in both heating and cooling modes. This is usually achieved by incorporating a four-way valve or an equivalent device into the system schematic downstream of the compressor discharge port. The four-way valve selectively directs the refrigerant flow through the indoor or outdoor heat exchanger when the system is in the heating or cooling mode of operation respectively. Furthermore, if the expansion device cannot handle the reversed flow, then a pair of unidirectional expansion devices, each along with the corresponding check valve, is to be employed instead.
In some cases, while the system is operating in the cooling mode, the temperature level, to which the air is brought to provide a comfort environment in a conditioned space, may need to be higher than the temperature that would provide the ideal humidity level. This has presented design challenges to refrigerant cycle designers. One way to address such challenges is to utilize various schematics incorporating reheat coils. In many cases, the reheat coils, placed on the way of indoor air stream behind the evaporator, are employed for the purpose of reheating the air supplied to the conditioned space, after it has been cooled in the evaporator, and where the moisture has been removed.
One of the options available to a refrigerant system designer to increase efficiency is a so-called economizer cycle. In the economizer cycle, a portion of the refrigerant flowing from the condenser is tapped and passed through an economizer expansion device and then to an economizer heat exchanger. This tapped refrigerant subcools a main refrigerant flow that also passes through the economizer heat exchanger. The tapped refrigerant leaves the economizer heat exchanger, usually in a vapor state, and is injected back into the compressor at an intermediate compression point (or in between the compressor stages, in case multi-stage compression is utilized). The main refrigerant is additionally subcooled after passing through the economizer heat exchanger. The main refrigerant then passes through a main expansion device and an evaporator. This main flow will have a higher capacity due to additional subcooling obtained in the economizer heat exchanger. The economizer cycle thus provides enhanced system performance. In an alternate arrangement, a portion of the refrigerant is tapped and passed through the economizer expansion device after being passed through the economizer heat exchanger (along with the main flow). In all other aspects this arrangement is identical to the configuration described above.
If a reheat function is implemented, as known, at least a portion of the refrigerant upstream of the expansion device is passed through a reheat heat exchanger and then is returned back to the main circuit. At least a portion of a conditioned air, having passed over the evaporator for the moisture removal and humidity control, is then passed over this reheat heat exchanger to be reheated to a desired temperature.
Recently, the assignee of this application has developed a system that combines the reheat coil and economizer cycle. However, variations of this basic concept have yet to be fully developed. In particular, the combination and selective operation of the reheat coil and economizer cycle has not been incorporated in heat pump system designs and their applications.